Whispers of a Dream
by Pikadaj
Summary: Sometimes the line between a dream and reality is nonexistent. KxR Oneshot


**Title:** Whispers of a Dream  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Sometimes the line between a dream and reality is non-existent. KxR Oneshot

"Kai…"

"Rei…"  
I love the way he says my name, so husky and a dangerous purr. In, out, in, out, Bodies entwined, sweat and passion mixing. In, out, in, out. Pain long gone, mahogany eyes burning into my own. In, out, in, out, cum, cum, cum for me.

"Rei, wake up!"

I groan groggily as I open my eyes, blinking slightly at the sun-light. Takao is blinking at me. Takao? How long did I sleep? I glance at the clock and my golden eyes widen, answering that question for me. 

"Shit…"

"Rei, I'm hungry!" the dragon whines.

I sigh and stretch lazily, blankets falling to my lap as I sit up. "I'll be right down, Takao."

He grins widely at me before running off and I get out of bed, only then realising my… problem. "Well shit."

Sorry Takao, you'll have to wait a little longer.

I move to the bathroom to help myself off of my problem. I start the shower, setting it on luke-warm before shedding my night-clothes (which only exist out of boxers and a shirt, but that's besides the point, right?) and get in.

The water feels good on my member, making it twitch slightly. I groan as my hand wraps around it. Rei jr, meet the hand, hand, meet Rei jr. Go get acquainted.

Stroke, stroke, rub, squeeze, stroke some more, moan and cum.

A low chuckle as I watch the sperm wash away and I turn my wide golden eyes to the doorway. How could I have forgotten to lock the door?

"Having fun, Rei?" comes the low purr, mahogany eyes half-lidded.

"K-Kai!" I stutter embarrassed, not even trying to hide my nakedness through my shock. 

His eyes trail over me, and I squirm in embarrassment, red flushing my cheeks, clashing with my skin. He licks his lips slowly, perfect white teeth visible. "My, my, you're a healthy boy, hm?" he purrs, drawing closer to me.

I am frozen in my spot as Kai steps into the shower, obviously not caring he's still clothed and his face-paint is running.

"K-Kai?"

"You moaned my name so prettily, little kitten, and I'd relieve the problem it caused in this shower right now, but I think you will be a better way to do that."

I flush some more. Kai. Shower. Stroking. Himself. Oh God, I'm hard again.

He chuckles that dangerous yet addicting chuckle again, his hands on both sides of my head, capturing me against the wall, but I'm far past caring as he rubs out groins together. He's clothed, I'm not, but we're both hard. I close my eyes in pleasure and let out a small whine. More, Kai. More, more, more.

Then I open my eyes again and find myself laying in bed, dressed, staring at Kai's sleeping face, the other three bladers on my other side.

Just a dream…

"Rei…"

Is this a dream? Or isn't it? Did he just moan my name in his sleep? Or didn't he?

Kai, Kai, Kai, I'm going crazy. Your cheeks are slightly flushed and your breathing is irregular. Oh hell… are you dreaming like I was? Dreaming sweet sinful dreams just because you can?

Kai…

Then your eyes are open, staring at me, straight at me.

"Kai?" I whisper.

You don't say anything, eyes slightly clouded over.

"Kai? Are you awake?"

You don't say anything, just stare at me, flushed and breathing hard, eyes half-lidded, oh the strain…

"Ka-"

"I love you, Rei."

I gasp as you place your lips over mine, so soft, so tender. Caring. We can't wake up the others, but still I lean forwards and return it, softly, tender, caring. Love. I love you.

Then I wake up, I'm all alone, back in the village in China. I'm going to get married to Mariah today. I don't want Mariah, I want Kai. But Kai doesn't want me, would never want me. He's with Tala.

Sweet, sinful dreams. Harsh, cruel reality. Mixed and blurred. Am I dreaming? Am I awake? I can't even tell. I hope this is a dream but I also hope this is reality.

A dream, for when it is, there is still a chance for you. Me. Us. Together. Naked. Loving. Each other.

Reality, for I will have something to hold only. Sad. Hurt. Alone. Real.

But I'd like to wake up this one more time, if only to bathe into the sweet mixtures of fantasy again.

**Finished**

Well, it's been a while since I wrote a KaixRei oneshot, and this is my first try at a Rei's POV thingie, hope it didn't turn out too bad.  
I have absolutely no idea how this came into my head, and I'm not very pleased with the ending result, but yeah…  
Oh well, this is it, no more chapters, no sequel, just this.  
I'll probably try to get around to write more things later on though, but bye for now!  



End file.
